


Selenophilia

by EchoingHowls



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happier Than It Sounds, M/M, Parties, Purgatory, Quest, car crash, dream land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/pseuds/EchoingHowls
Summary: -(n.) loving the moon and finding it soothingly captivatingNo stars glittered giddily, and no moon sang lullabies on the cool night breeze. The darkness that shrouded him hung heavily like a cloak, his eyes closing tightly as he faded away.





	1. Chapter 1

Evan always thought the night was made for him.

The darkness of the sky and the quiet of the world around him brought him such piece, and even in the most stressful days just looking at the moon made him feel calmer. The stars glimmered like wishes on the breeze, and Evan would often get lost connecting the constellations.

He relished in solitude, basking in the quiet as the world moved around him. He had his few friends: his roommate Tyler, and his other friends Mini and Brock. The latter were also roommates, so they hung out frequently on campus. Whenever Evan was feeling social anyways.

That was why he took mostly night classes: he functioned better at night, the classes were generally calmer, and Evan could see the moon outside the window whenever he needed it.

It was just his own, calming evening to early-morning schedule. He slept mornings and afternoons- conflicting with his friends- of course, but he didn't mind.

He did take one class when the sun was still up; art.

Evan loved creating scenery and sketching animals. He just hated drawing anything involving people. He didn't have anything against it, he was just terrible.

Everything was relaxed, his classes weren't too difficult, and he had great friends.

One day, while Evan was staring out the window of his art class and trying to find inspiration for his most recent project, he heard the classroom door open. He followed the gaze of everyone else to what looked like a new student, his blue hoodie hanging loosely on his shoulders and his backpack thrown over his right shoulder. The new student was panting like he had run to class. Probably because he was 15 minutes late.

Evan turned his attention back to the window, scanning the sky to see if the moon had made an early appearance in the pale blue aether.

A sudden thump on Evan's desk made him jump and whip back around, the new student flopping into the desk beside him.

"Nobody sits here, right?"

Evan blinked in surprise, then nodded.

"All yours,"

The new student nodded excitedly, then took a deep breath as he pulled a clean sketchbook out.

"Name's Jonathan by the way. You?"

"Evan."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

They had locked eyes and were both smiling. Evan had never seen eyes so blue or a smile so bright. Jonathan had soft-looking light brown hair, and freckles that danced on his cheeks and nose.

The short interaction was brought to a close as their teacher continued discussing the project they were to do.

It only took about a month before the two were inseparable best friends. They laughed and joked like childhood friends, and Tyler, Brock, and Mini seemed to enjoy Jonathan's bubbly presence almost as much as Evan did. Jonathan was very good at drawing people, but struggled with animals and landscapes, so the two exchanged tips to improve the other's weakness. Jonathan loved raccoons and often asked Evan to draw him some, while Evan drew his owls. Evan often found himself staring at the moon during night class and wishing the night would pass faster so he could see Jonathan sooner. Which was a first. And when the sun would rise, he would lie awake in his sun-soaked bed, imagining Jonathan beside him as they told stupid jokes until they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

In fact, the two grew so close together Evan didn't realize his heart hammering with excitement at the mention of Jonathan's name, or his pulse skipping a beat whenever Jon laughed. It wasn't until he caught himself doodling owls and raccoons with little hearts around them that he realized what he was feeling.

After a long week of assignments and trying to finish his artwork, Evan was down to 3 hours of sleep being the most he'd gotten all week. He stumbled into art with a yawn, Jonathan looking at him worriedly.

"Dude, Evan, you don't look so good."

Evan scoffed, rubbing his eyes before collapsing into his seat.

"Don' feel too good either."

He mumbled, resting his head on his arms.

"How much sleep have you gotten?"

Jonathan pressed, nudging Evan to get his head up.

"Like...a solid hour."

"One hour?!"

Evan glanced up, his eyes only able to open halfway.

"Yeah, been busy."

Jonathan frowned, his eyes shining with worry.

"Evan, that's not okay. You need more sleep."

"Hypocrite."

"I have insomnia. One, my body is used to it, and two, I still get at least 5 hours."

Evan grunted dismissively, making Jonathan sigh.

"Wha'd 're we doin' today?"

Evan drawled, attempting to sit up while his head sagged with sleep.

"We're finishing our projects. But you, are going to sleep."

Evan perked up, but not enough that he looked actually awake.

"What? But I gotta finish! I'm not failing this project."

Evan pulled his large paper up from beside his backpack, refusing to fold it in fear of the graphite smudging.

"What do you mean? That looks finished!"

Jonathan squeaked, pointing at the pencil drawing.

It was an owl flying above a forest, mountains reaching for the starry sky as the sun dripped away behind them. It was almost done, there were just some details Evan wanted to put into it, maybe quintuple check that it was all to his level of confidence.

"Evan, no. Just turn this in! It looks amazing."

Evan sighed. He was too tired for this argument.

"Fine. Just let me add one last thing."

Evan grabbed his pencil and sketched a little raccoon, barely visible underneath the branches of the trees.

"There. Done."

Evan pushed the paper toward Jonathan, who smiled at the little raccoon.

"He's cute!"

Evan smiled back, resting his head on his arms again as he began drifting off.

"Like you."

Evan's breathing hitched and his eyes widened, looking up at Jonathan.

"Wh...d-did you say something?"

Jonathan smirked before busting out laughing. His insane laughter confused Evan, but he couldn't hold back his own giggle from the infectious cackle.

"Jonathan? What seems to be so funny?"

The teacher asked, making all the students turn to look at them. Evan's giggle quickly died under their stares, but Jonathan still chuckled for a while before calming down.

"He didn't know I was gay for him."

Evan felt his heart stop as the class erupted into 'aww's and giggles. Evan's face flushed quickly, the warmth feeling like fire that spread from his cheeks to his ears.

The teacher tried to calm the class down, but the students were now discussing how they had 'shipped it for a while' or 'always thought Evan would confess first'. Said blushing man was growing frustrated at the surrounding students that refused to quiet and glanced at Jonathan who had stood up to turn Evan's project in for him.

 _Fuck it_.

Evan thought tiredly, a headache beginning from all the voices. When Jonathan sat back down Evan tapped his shoulder, making him turn to look with curious blue eyes. Evan smirked, then grabbed Jonathan's face and forced their lips together. Jonathan jumped in surprise, but quickly settled into the kiss, carrying the brief make-out before they broke for breath. The class was silent for a minute before it erupted into cheers.

"You're pretty cute too."

Evan purred when the teacher finally managed to calm the class again. Jonathan giggled, draping an arm around Evan's shoulders as the latter yawned tiredly.

"Thanks. We'll talk about dates later, right now you need to sleep."

Evan smiled, laying his head back on his arms as he cuddled closer to Jonathan. He fell asleep quickly, his dreams filled with dancing raccoons and fluttering owls.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler cheered when Evan and Jonathan told the guys they were together.

"Come on! Give me my twenty bucks! I told you I knew Evan better than you!"

Mini sighed, pulling out a twenty before handing it to Tyler who let out another whoop.

"What was that about?"

Jonathan asked, looking at Brock who was shaking his head disappointedly.

"Mini bet Tyler that Evan would confess to you first."

"And I knew Evan was too much of a nervous fuck to do it!"

Tyler squawked, waving his new twenty in the air. Evan scowled at him, his face reddening again, this time in embarrassment. Jonathan giggled beside him, and when Evan turned to look at him a kiss was planted on his lips. He blinked in surprise, then began laughing, tightening his grip on the hand interlaced with his own as the rest of the guys began laughing too.

**

That week, a frat party was thrown, the host more or less dedicating it to Evan and Jonathan getting together. Though, Evan had only seen the large student around campus, wearing a panda hat everywhere he went. They hardly ever talked, but Evan thanked him anyway.

The party was insane, with music blasting through the building and alcohol flowing freely. Tyler was often with groups of girls, flirting and making sure no roofies were being used. Mini was quick to get blackout drunk and became the life of the party as he stood on tables and danced his life away. Brock stayed to the edges, promising to be their sober guide back to the dorms.

Evan and Jonathan drank until the stress of classes was the last thing on their mind, dancing and stealing kisses from one another. Evan loved the warmth that filled his body, both from Jonathan's flirting and the beer pumping through his veins.

As the night blasted on, the moon and stars blurred under Evan's gaze. Tables were lined with white powder and strong smoke drifted through the rooms. Brock escorted a giggling Evan and a very flirtatious Jonathan outside, offering to drive Jonathan to his apartment- where he lived with his friend Luke- off campus. Evan tagged along, wanting to give his boyfriend a goodnight kiss as 2 am rolled by.

Some people seemed to agree it was time to go as the road was lined with cars trying to get to their place. They ended up sandwiched between two very drunk drivers, but Brock kept his distance as best he could, and the drivers seemed to be at least sober enough to drive somewhat safe. The third car in front of them seemed to be the opposite, swerving and going twenty over the speed limit. They suddenly slammed on their brakes, making the line of cars screech to a halt as the car then attempted a U-turn at an intersection. The light switch to green and the line of cars continued again, the drunk driver no longer leading the traffic.

As the cars filed off, the drunk driver swerved heavily, slamming into Brock's car.

The car hadn't had enough time to build much speed, but the drunk driver had his foot forcing the accelerator down as far as it would go.

The truck easily ruined Brock's small car, and the three inside were thrown around as the car rolled off the road.

The last thing Evan saw was blood dripping down Jonathan's head.

—-

Brock was frozen in his seat, eyes wide as his mind registered what happened. One moment they were driving and the next the car was on its side, screams, and honking filling his ears. Brock blinked out of his daze, in clipping his seat belt and climbing out of the shattered window. He landed hard on the ground, rolling his sore shoulder as a siren wailed somewhere nearby. His mind finally caught up with itself, and he gasped.

"Evan! Jonathan!"

The wrecked car beside him was silent, the main impact spread over Jonathan's door. Brock began to panic, running to the other side of the overturned vehicle to see if he could see his friends.

"Evan! Jonathan! Can you hear me?"

Still, silence, although now Brock could see both a red and a blue hoodie.

Brock was suddenly pulled away, looking to see a police officer.

"Sir, I need you to step away from the vehicle so the firefighters can get to your friends."

Brock just stared at the woman, letting her drag him away before the firefighters attacked his car with large cutters and other tools, hacking into the metal to pull Evan and Jon out. Finally, Evan was pulled out, his jacket torn beyond repair and blood dripping from his arm and collarbone.

"Stretcher! Coming through!"

Called a paramedic, Evan being hurried onto the ambulance.

"Wait! Will he be okay?"

Brock called after them, trying to stay by Evan's side. One of the paramedics took the tattered red hoodie off, leaving Evan in his black t-shirt.

"We don't know sir."

"Can I ride with you?"

Brock asked instantly. He wasn't leaving their side. The paramedics paused before nodding.

Brock hefted himself in beside Evan, Jonathan being shoved inside soon after.

Jonathan had a long gash running across his left temple to his left eyebrow, and blood soaking into his pants. His hoodie, however, seemed unaffected.

"We're losing a lot of blood over here!"

One of the paramedics called, cutting the pants off Jonathan's leg to get to the bleeding slash on his leg.

The paramedics managed to squeeze closer to Jonathan, cleaning and bandaging the wound to stop the blood flow.

Brock could feel his panic rising as blood pooled around Jonathan's leg, and then it spiked further as one of the paramedics called from beside Evan,

"We lost the pulse. Beginning compressions."

**

"Sir, are you sure you're not hurt?"

Brock looked at the nurse beside him her face contorted into worry as he sat in the chair between Jonathan and Evan. They were both in comas, but at least they were alive.

"I-I'm sure."

He stuttered, biting the inside of his cheek as he moved his leg slightly and pain shot through it. 

"Will you at least let us run a check-up on you? We would like to ensure you are fine and there's nothing internal."

Brock sighed before he nodded. The nurse smiled, then began leading him to an office. However, when he went to stand his left leg crumpled under his weight.

He let out a pained cry and several nurses were helping him to his feet.

"Sir are you okay?"

"I...I can't walk."

Brock hissed through his teeth. The nurse nodded, and then Brock was rolled out of the room in a wheelchair. He cast one last look at Evan and Jonathan in their beds before the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Evan gasped as he sat up, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. He was on his back on the shoulder of an empty road, a familiar forest on either side. He could see the intersection they had been at overhead, the lack of cars or people giving the road an eerie feeling. As memories of the night filtered into his mind, Evan began to panic.

"Jonathan!"

He gasped, seeing the man in the blue hoodie lying beside him. Jonathan blinked awake, his eyes widening and letting out a gasp as he bolted upright.

"It's okay! You're okay."

Evan calmed as Jonathan began to hyperventilate. Blue locked with brown and Jonathan took deeper breaths, eventually calming down.

"Where are we?"

Jonathan asked quietly, looking around the familiar but barren landscape. Evan sighed, looking around as well.

"I'm not sure."

Evan looked up, maybe he could find comfort in the moon while they figured out where they were and why they were alone. However, when he looked up he saw nothing but empty blackness.

No stars, no moon, nothing.

Evan opened his mouth to tell Jonathan but was stopped by a new voice.

"You seem lost."

Both Jon and Evan turned to see who spoke, seeing a dark man leaning against one of the trees on the side of the road. He was watching the couple through curious dark eyes, a small smile on his lips. As the man stepped away from the tree, a violet cape billowed behind him, capturing what little breeze there was in this mysterious place.

"Who are you?"

Evan asked, taking a step between Jonathan and the new man.

"My name is Marcel, what happened to you?"

Evan and Jonathan shared a look before looking back at Marcel. Jonathan took a step forward, standing beside Evan.

"What do you mean?"

Marcel shrugged.

"How'd you die?"

Both Evan and Jonathan gasped, although Jonathan was the first to speak.

"WE'RE DEAD?"

The shout startled Evan out of his panicked mind and he managed to stutter,

"W-what do you mean?"

Marcel sighed, rolling his eyes and waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Welcome to the afterlife. Yada Yada Yada...do I really have to say this?"

Jonathan began panicking again, holding his head in his hands and his blue eyes as wide as they could open.

"Jonathan, calm down...it's okay."

Evan calmed, bringing Jonathan in for a hug. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Evan tightly, squeezing him as tight as he could as Evan rubbed circles into his back. When Jonathan finally began to calm again, Evan looked back up at Marcel to see him watching Jonathan in an unreadable expression.

"Are we really dead?"

Evan asked quietly, internally flinching when Jonathan began to mumble,

"I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die..."

Marcel swallowed before nodding, then he shook his head and coughed.

"Well, you're both in comas. Next to no chance of waking up again."

Jonathan stopped his mumbling, lifting his tear-stained face to look at Marcel.

"But...but we're still alive?"

The two locked eyes before Marcel sighed, looking away.

"Yes. Barely."

He mumbled.

The group was silent for a moment as Jonathan composed himself, silence except for his heavy breathing.

"Well, no use waiting here. Let's go."

Marcel said, turning to begin walking down the road.

"Wait! Aren't we still alive?"

Jonathan called after him, Evan hurrying to catch up.

"Hardly. It doesn't even matter."

Marcel said dryly, putting his hands in his pant pockets.

"It does matter! I want to see my friends again!"

Marcel whipped around to face them and had his mouth open to say something, but was stopped when a dove landed on his shoulder and let out a coo. Marcel looked at the bird for a moment, then pulled the letter that was tied to its foot off.

He unrolled the paper, then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Later Evan, looks like the doctors saved you."

"What?"

Both Evan and Jonathan ask in unison. Evan looked at his hands, seeing his fingers begin to fade away. His eyes widened as he held back the fear in his chest.

"How long have we been here?"

Jonathan asked, glancing from his fading boyfriend to the strange new man in front of him.

"Couple weeks."

Marcel answered with a shrug.

"WEEKS?"

Jonathan screeched. Evan lost his footing, falling before Jonathan caught him. His arms and feet had faded away.

"Time passes differently here! I promise that's normal."

Marcel answered while crossing his arms. Jonathan said something, but Evan couldn't hear them anymore.

He was soon enveloped in blackness.

 

\--

 

Evan blinked his eyes open, his body feeling stiff and exhausted.

"Evan! You're awake!"

Evan recognized Tyler's voice anywhere, and as his vision focused Evan could see his roommate standing over him, an excited smile on his face.

Mini and Brock soon arrived at the hospital too, all of them showering Evan in smiles, laughs, and gratitudes.

However, Evan only had one person on his mind.

"Where's Jonathan?"

He had held back the question as long as he could, but now he was desperate.

His heart fell at his friend's expressions.

"He...He's still in his coma."

Brock said finally, not meeting Evan's begging eyes.

"Can I at least see him?"

Evan asked, adjusting himself to sit up. However, Mini stopped him, forcing him to lay back down.

"No, you're still recovering too. We can't have you get worse."

Evan stared offendedly at Mini, forcing himself back up, although his body screamed in protest.

"I'm going to see my boyfriend."

He said, trying not to let his pain show on his face.

"You can't!"

Mini insisted.

"Maybe we should let him, the nurses said Jonathan won't last another night..."

The guys all froze to stare at Tyler, Brock being the first to move.

"Why would you tell him that?"

He spat, swatting at Tyler.

"Because he deserves to see his boyfriend before he dies!"

Tyler argued, shoving Brock off of him. Evan hadn't blinked since Tyler spoke, but now he was blinking away tears.

Memories of Jonathan replayed through his mind: his gorgeous features, soft hair, and mesmerizing eyes.

I'm not living without him.

Evan realized as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay Evan?"

Brock asked, his hand resting gently on his shoulder. Evan looked at Brock's face, worry glinting in his green eyes as he looked down at Evan. Evan glanced at Mini who was attempting to calm Tyler down near the foot of his bed. Tyler was watching him through icy eyes.

"Evan?"

Brock asked again, worry thick in his tone. Evan glanced up at Brock before swallowing.

_Sorry..._

Evan said in his mind, turning his dark gaze to the ivs that were wedged in his arm. He moved quickly, gripping the ivs in his other hand and ripping the needles and wires out. He grunted in pain and sat up, trying to shove Brock away as the man was trying to force Evan back down.

"Evan stop!"

Mini cried, trying to help Brock restrain Evan.

Tyler watched the struggle with an unreadable expression.

"I'm not living without him!"

Evan screamed, managing to collapse beside his bed.

"Nurses! We need help!"

Brock called behind Evan. The injured man managed to open the curtain to his left from the floor, seeing Jonathan lying unmoving in his bed.

"Jonathan..."

Evan breathed as he crawled to his feet.

He stared down at his boyfriend, watching his chest rise and fall peacefully.

He was being pulled away and there was a sharp prick in his arm. Evan gasped, looking to see a nurse holding a shot as the world blurred. Blood dripped down the arm he had torn the ivs from as he collapsed again.

"Jon..."

He cried as his vision darkened.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, a single beep that had once been broken up now rang alone, burning itself into Evan's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan blinked his eyes open, staring at the vast open blackness above him.

No stars glittered giddily, and no moon sang lullabies on the cool night breeze.

He could hear sobbing from nearby, and the sound made his heart twist in pain.

Evan sat up slowly, blinking as he realized he was back where he had faded away from the Afterlife, Jonathan and Marcel standing a couple feet away. Marcel glanced at him, a flash of surprise in his eyes before muttering,

"Jon, he's back."

Jonathan's sobs paused, and he looked up at Marcel before followig his gaze toward Evan.

"Evan!"

He gasped, scrambling to Evan's side and pulling the man on the floor into a hug.

At least, that's what Evan thought he had tried to do.

Instead, Jonathan's hands passed right through Evan, making both of them recoil in fear.

"What...what happened to you?"

Jonathan finally stuttered as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

"He's asleep! He's only here because you wanted him here. He'll disappear again when he wakes up."

Marcel spat, rolling his eyes like it was common knowledge. Evan blinked in confusion, then looked down at his hands. He could see through himself to the pavement below, his body looking fragile and wispy.

He almost looked like...

"A ghost... you look like a ghost..."

Jonathan whispered to himself, loud enough for Evan to hear. Evan paused before speaking with false confidence,

"It...it's fine. I'll visit you every night, I promise!"

He reached for Jonathan's hand but passed through him. He yanked his arm back immediately, swallowing before looking back up at Jonathan.

Marcel tsked behind them.

"No-can-do loverboys. As soon as Evan has fully recovered, his soul will settle back into his body and you two will be separated."

There was a pause of silence between the three before Evan spoke up,

"But...Jonathan could still wake up...right?"

Marcel and Evan locked gazes for a moment before the man in the plum-colored cape sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"No. He officially died soon after you came here."

Another branch of silence hung over hem before Evan spoke.

"Then I'll kill myself."

Jonathan's answer was immediate.

"No! Absolutely not. There has to be another way."

Evan turned to glare at Jonathan, his heart tightening as he was reminded he couldn't hold his boyfriend close.

"I'm not living without you, Jon!"

He yelled, Jonathan flinching from his words.

"Well, you're not _committing suicide_ over me, Evan!"

Jonathan yelled back, his gaze hardening.

"Why not?"

Evan snapped, ignoring the guilt building in his stomach.

"Because I love you."

Jonathan's stare was determined, but the words made Evan melt.

He broke the eye contact with a sigh, quickly followed by a sob. Evan tucked his legs to his chest and held himself as faint tears rolled down his wispy cheeks.

He could sense Jonathan wanting to hold him, but it was no use. Evan ripped his head up to look at Jonathan, ignoring the tears that blurred his vision.

"What do you want me to do? Wander around without a purpose? My parents disowned me for being gay and I'll never be able to look up at the moon without thinking of you. I'll end up back here soon anyway."

"Don't talk like that..."

Jonathan cooed, shifting closer to Evan. Evan had never wanted to hug Jonathan as bad as he did right then, when they couldn't.

"You know it's true."

Evan croaked, resting his head on his knees. They sat like that in tense silence for a while before Marcel shattered it with a sigh.

"Ugh...I know how to keep you two together."

Evan looked up, seeing Marcel who was now pacing in front of the couple.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble,"

Marcel spat under his breath before turning toward the two.

"I know how to turn you both into poltergeists."

Jonathan and Evan glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at Marcel.

"Poltergeists?"

Jonathan asked cautiously,

"Why would we want to be poltergeists?"

"Because otherwise, I need to take you away for eternity and Evan will have to go back to living his life."

Marcel snapped, glaring at Jonathan. Evan sniffled, looking back down at his hands. His eyes widened when he noticed his wispy fingers were beginning to blow away in the unseen breeze.

"I...I'm fading again."

He breathed, looking up at Marcel for an explanation.

The man shrugged before deadpanning,

"You're waking up."

"Why?"

Marcel groaned before snapping,

"Probably because the night. Is. Over."

Evan looked up at the sky, seeing the same vast blackness as always. Evan had to suppress a shiver.

Marcel followed his stare and sighed.

"It doesn't change. It's always empty."

Evan felt a terrified gasp escape his lips before he was smothered in darkness again.

—

Evan blinked his eyes open, realizing he was back in his bed. He tried to lift a hand to rub his eyes, but was stopped by some type of handcuff. Evan looked down, seeing both of his hands were tied down.

Must've been to prevent him pulling out his iv again. Tyler was asleep in the chair next to him, and the sun was beginning to filter into the room again.

Evan sighed, closing his eyes and listening to the room around him.

He could hear Tyler's deep breathing nearby, and the squeak of cart wheels from somewhere down the hall. He could hear the heart monitors from some of the other patients in the room, his own almost deafening him.

Silence echoed to his left, where Jonathan should have been.

Evan let out a silent sob.

He felt like he was forgetting something, like somewhere in the back of his mind told him he'd see Jonathan again, but he didn't believe it.

Jon was gone.

His heart ached as he reluctantly accepted the fact. His body still felt sore, and his eyelids were heavy, like whatever dream he had denied him of his proper rest.

He just wished he could remember what it was.

"Evan Fong! Good morning."

Chirped a young voice, making Evan open his eyes to see a nurse in front of him. Tyler was startled awake, blinking before realizing where he was.

"Morning."

Evan muttered with a yawn. The nurse frowned.

"Is it not good?"

Evan glanced at the closed curtain of where Jonathan used to be and her cheery tone faltered.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

She said quietly. Evan shrugged, giving Tyler a small smile who returned it groggily, but brightly.

The day felt like it was on fast forward, Evan feeling numb to the pain in his body and to what happened around him. Mini and Brock visited for a while, and eventually, Tyler had to go too. Evan gave them false smiles, wishing them luck with their classes.

He tried to feel normal, but all of his senses were dulled.

The only thing he was clearly aware of was his heart monitor, and how badly he wished it would stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to post this quick burst of chapters before I'm gone for week, but I'll post more when I'm back next Saturday! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Leaves rustled in the stiff breeze. A lonely road swam between the forest, like a lost river. The vast empty blackness above sent shivers of unease down Evan's spine, making him miss the moon and stars that used to dazzle his gaze. He wished he could see the sun drape its golden wings across the sky, bleeding reds and oranges into the aether above.

Anything was better than the eerie emptiness.

Evan had awoken back to the Afterlife, his ghostly appearance still upsetting him that he and Jonathan couldn't hold hands.

He'd do anything to hold his boyfriend again.

However, it seemed Marcel had been forming a plan while Jonathan waited semi-patiently for Evan to return.

"I can get you guys together, without...killing yourself."

Marcel said simply as the couple stood in front of him.

"Can't we just wait until Evan dies? Sure he won't be able to visit me every night but..."

Jonathan trailed off as Marcel shook his head.

"Listen, this is the Afterlife. There is no heaven or hell. Everyone is innocent, everyone is healthy. Most people did terrible things because of mental diseases or misunderstandings. Therefore, take that away, and they are law abiding citizens. That's how this place works."

Marcel paused, glancing up like he was checking Evan and Jonathan understood what he was saying. Marcel opened his mouth to continue when Jonathan asked,

"Then why did you say you were going to get in trouble earlier? If everyone is innocent aren't you too?"

Marcel paused, then said,

"Because I am a Guide. I am given more freedoms than the other citizens. I have my memories and emotions intact to better relate to the new souls, to better serve the people. But only as a last resort."

There was a break in the conversation before Evan asked quietly,

"So why are you helping us?"

Marcel's dark gaze turned to his feet, where he kicked a pebble away. His purple cape rippled in the breeze, his head only lifting when he looked like he had chosen his words very carefully.

"Because the same thing happened to me."

A somber silence descended upon the group until Marcel sighed.

"I died protecting my girlfriend from a robber, and I was escorted to Purgatory, where everyone who has ever died lives."

The Guide gestured to the nearby road and parallel forest, an unreadable expression flickering in his stare.

"This place is the Afterlife, a duplicate version of Earth where those who die wake up wherever they died. Then a Guide takes them to Purgatory."

"I was taken to Purgatory, promising to find my girlfriend when she ended up here."

A flicker of movement on Marcel's face caught Evan's eye, his mind taking a moment to process that it was a tear.

"Do you know how impossible that is? Thousands of people die every day, and trillions of quintillions of people live in Purgatory! There is no way of knowing when she gets here, and Purgatory is _literally_ infinite! It is _impossible_ to see each other ever again."

Marcel's voice had risen with distress, and now it was filtering back down to its usual tone.

Marcel paused with a sniffle, then looked up at Evan, the two locking gazes as the Guide wiped tears from his face.

"That's why I want to help you. I don't want you to suffer like I am."

Evan looked away first, uncomfortable with the almost knowing glint in Marcel's eyes. There was a lengthy pause in the conversation, Evan looking around at the surrounding trees and foliage.

The rustle of leaves sounded like waves crashing on the shore if he closed his eyes.

"Is that why you became a Guide?"

Jonathan asked eventually. Marcel chuckled, although it was a tired, dry sound, empty of any laughter.

"No. I was chosen _because_ I was suffering. All of us Guides are missing people we will never see again, it's the only thing that can disrupt the peace of Purgatory."

Evan glanced at Jonathan, grinding his teeth when he saw matching tears in Jonathan's eyes.

The one thing Evan hated more than the void sky of the Afterlife, was the thought that he would never see Jonathan again.

Marcel broke the fragile quiet.

"Evan, you're fading. Continue your life. When you return tonight, we will discuss our plan."

Evan could only nod numbly as he looked at his fading fingers. Jonathan placed his hand on Evan's giving him a small smile.

Although they still couldn't touch, it was the thought that counted.

***

"So what is the In-Between?"

The question came from Jonathan, a few steps behind Marcel as he lead the couple through the forest. Evan was trailing behind Jonathan, his faded form phasing easily through the branches that Jon and Marcel pushed back to avoid the rough leaves scratching their faces. Marcel had promised to explain his plan on the way, deciding it would be smarter to start their journey before it was too late. He had mentioned a few things before they had started though, like how he planned to bring them to the In-Between to keep them together. He guessed now was as good as ever to get clarification.

The tightly packed oaks and birches blocked almost all of Marcel's vision, the sky obscured by their leafy boughs and the ground blanketed in thick grasses and thorny bushes.

He was just glad he instinctively knew in the back of his mind where the invisible path wove between the trees.

"The In-Between is a place where those who have died go if they have anchored their soul to a person, place, or object. These anchored spirits are called "ghosts" by the living. They "haunt" their anchor until a Seer frees them to the afterlife."

"Seer?"

Evan asked the question, flinching as a branch wiped toward his face only to phase through.

"A living person who can see the poltergeists. They usually become advisors above the Guides when they die."

Marcel knew he would usually get annoyed at any other citizen that asked as much as these two did, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stay mad at the couple. Was it because they reminded him of his relationship between himself and Simone?

Marcel shook his head. He wasn't going to think about her right now.

"So how do we get to the In-between?"

Jonathan questioned, ducking out of the way as a branch snapped back from Marcel pushing it away.

"We have to find the Gatekeeper."

There was an uncertain pause before Jonathan asked,

"...where's the Gatekeeper?"

Marcel held back a sigh. He didn't _really_ know, it was all just rumors and a dull pulling from the back of his mind.

He only hoped the dull pull was from his role as a Guide taking him to where he needed to go. After realizing he hadn't answered Jonathan's question, he quietly responded,

"Supposedly, he lives in the middle of the woods."

There was a pause before Evan said,

"Supposedly?"

"Which woods? There are millions of forests on Earth!"

Jonathan's distressed comment made Marcel grunt in annoyance before remembering the man in the gray hoodie that he often ran into whenever he wandered around the forest. His mind flickered with information that had filtered to the back of his brain.

"There is a gray rabbit that lives in every forest. The one that lives in _this_ particular forest is named Ohm. He will send us to the Gatekeeper's base in Ireland."

"Ireland? Why there?"

Marcel shrugged at Evan's comment, never truly understanding what Ohm would mention in their brief encounters. He did, however, know how the Gatekeeper had a unique fondness for the green country.

"He's always liked how pretty it is there."

There was a quiet that draped itself over the group, the only sounds being the swishing of branches, crunching of twigs, and labored breathing from the ones who didn't phase through the obstacles.

"So how do we know what rabbit is Ohm?"

Evan asked, his voice thick with boredom. Marcel hissed as his velvet cape got caught on a bush and yanked it free before continuing.

"There is only one rabbit Evan. Do you hear any birds?"

The group paused to allow the ghost to listen, Marcel secretly grateful for the break.

"No..."

Evan answered finally. Marcel sighed silently, resuming the trek of shoving and snapping branches as he said curtly,

"That's what I thought."

There was a long break in the conversation, and Marcel jumped when Jonathan suddenly shouted,

"Hey, guys wait! I think I saw it!"

Evan froze immediately, asking excitedly,

"Really? Where?"

Marcel turned to look, confused as to why he hadn't seen anything. It made no sense as to why Ohm would approach Jonathan in his rabbit form, especially because he knew Marcel and could stay as a human. Marcel knew how much his friend preferred staying human.

Unless...the only other thing in the forests were...

Marcel's eyes widened and he pulled Jonathan back by the hoodie. He looked where Jonathan had been reaching, a raccoon darting away and vanishing into the foliage.

"Great! You scared it away!"

Jonathan snapped angrily, glaring at Marcel.

"Jonathan! Were you not paying attention earlier?"

Jonathan pouted, crossing his arms defensively.

"I was!"

"Then what part of 'there is only a rabbit here' don't you understand?"

Marcel snapped, trying to find the creature before it attacked again.

"Well, clearly there was a raccoon there!"

Marcel growled, whirling around to glare at Jonathan.

"It's a trick! All forests in the afterlife are filled with Sirens, trying to lead spirits away so they can feast!"

Jonathan paused for a moment before whispering,

"You didn't tell us that..."

Marcel was about to growl another response when Evan breathed,

"Guys..."

The two in the argument turned to face their faded friend, saying in unison,

"What Evan?"

Marcel blinked to make sure what he was seeing was real. A large owl was perched on Evan's arm, the young man staring at the bird in awe. The owl's claws were digging into Evan's bare skin, his t-shirt sleeves not long or thick enough to protect him from the bird's talons. However, Evan didn't seem to notice.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Evan sighed, a peaceful smile on his face.

Marcel wasn't sure what unsettled him more, the fact the bird was impossibly perched on a ghost, or that the horned owl had two different colored eyes: one red and one blue.

_Wait a second..._

Marcel knew those eyes anywhere.

"Evan...just calm down, and don't move."

Marcel soothed, the owl glancing at him before looking back at Evan.

"Why? Why would I ever want to move?"

Evan breathed, running his other hand delicately across the owl's head feathers. The bird hotted quietly, nuzzling Evan's translucent hand.

The talons dug deeper, and blood began dripping down Evan's arm. Marcel felt fear begin rising in his chest as Evan began to fade opaque, solidifying more by the second. If Marcel didn't stop the siren, it would kill Evan and whisk his soul away, never to be seen again. Unless they decided to turn him into a siren as well...

"Jonathan, try to distract him."

Marcel whispered, beginning to creep out of the owl's sight. Blood was dripping onto the leaves underfoot, and it wouldn't be long until more sirens were attracted to the metallic scent.

"What? Why?"

Jonathan questioned, looking at Marcel in confusion.

"Because I need to rip the owl off his arm!"

The Guide snapped, creeping further into the surrounding foliage.

"Okay...fine."

Jonathan sighed, clearly unsure about what was happening or what to do.

"Evan! You...you look very handsome tonight."

Jonathan cooed finally, making Marcel cringe.

_Really?_

He thought in annoyance.

Evan didn't even look away from the owl, the two now having stared at each other without blinking for an uneasy amount of time.

"He is so much more beautiful than anything I've ever seen."

Evan whispered as Marcel could no longer see through Evan's hands or ankles.

"What? Evan?"

Jonathan gasped in surprise, clearly not expecting Evan to be as entranced as he was.

_Not for much longer._

Marcel thought as he steadied his footing before launching himself at the owl. He ripped the large bird off, Evan instantly fading back to his ghost form as both he and the owl let out bone-chilling screeches.

The large owl set to work clawing and pecking at Marcel, who was trying to pin the wriggling creature as Evan tried to force him away.

"Leave him alone Marcel!"

The college kid was screaming, kicking and punching Marcel as the owl began to morph under Marcel's grip.

"Grab him, Jonathan!"

Marcel spat, relieved when Evan was pulled off of him. The bird finally stopped thrashing, although the siren was no longer an owl anymore, but a boy panting from the fight.

"Ugh! You're no fun, Marcel!"

The kid pouted between breaths, crossing his arms as his milk-white hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Go away, Smitty!"

Marcel groaned, pushing himself off the ground and beginning to run his hands over the cuts and bruises that dappled his skin, each blemish disappearing with a brush of his fingers.

"Aw, good boy Marcel holding back on the cursing? Is it 'cause you got new blood on your hands?"

Smitty taunted, standing up as well. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets, smirking as Marcel narrowed his eyes at the siren.

"Shut it, Smitty."

Smitty seemed to glow at Marcel's annoyance, and however often he had run into this siren it annoyed him significantly more how easily Smitt could get him bothered.

"Come on, I know you wanna say it!"

Smitty teased, now prancing little circles around the group.

"I'm a Guide, I'm not allowed to swear."

Marcel spat bluntly, already knowing what the siren was getting at. Seriously, you let one accidental word slip and the siren would never let it go.

"Marcel...~"

Smitty cooed, dragging a delicate hand down his arm and making Marcel shudder. His annoyance bubbled over and he yelled,

"Fuck off Smitty!"

Smitty giggled, leaping away from Marcel's swat and stepping into the foliage until only his red and blue eyes were visible.

"There it is! Well, I gotta get going. See ya around Marcel!"

Smitty vanished in the blink of an eye, making Marcel sigh.

"That son of a..."

Marcel facepalmed, groaning before turning back to Evan and Jonathan. Evan's wounds healed as soon as Smitty released, so Marcel began continuing on their trail.

"What was that?"

Evan asked after a few minutes of silence. He seemed shaken, but not nearly as bad as Marcel had been the first time he met the sly siren.

"Smitty. He's a local siren. Likes to bug the fu-f-fish. Likes to bug the fish out of me."

Marcel spluttered, trying to hide his almost swear.

The group was quiet for the rest of the night, and when Evan began to fade away Jonathan and Marcel sat down for a rest.

Marcel traced his hand loosely where Smitty had brushed him, a shiver coursing down his spine at the delicate touch.

He hated how Smitty could make him feel weak. Sirens were the practical opposite of Guides and yet, Smitty's flirtation brought Marcel to his knees.

Marcel closed his eyes as flashes of Simone graced his mind. They weren't faded, they were as perfect and crystal clear as if she stood right in front of him, wrapped up in a scarf and her favorite jacket as snowflakes dappled her face and hair.

That had been years ago, 20 years ago to be exact.

She probably forgot all about him, or at the very least moved on. That's what Marcel hoped for honestly, for her to be happy again.

He sighed, opening his eyes to see Jonathan curled up on a pile of ferns and snoring peacefully. He smiled. Watching Evan and Jonathan interact made him want someone he could hold, someone he could trust and call his own. As he let his thoughts slow and sleep edge his vision, Marcel could see crimson and cerulean eyes watching him from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

White walls boxed Evan in, trapping him in his mind as well as his room. The sun splashed into the room through the window, the curtains pulled open and billowing as the window was cracked open.

Shoes clicked down the hallway outside his door, and cars honked on the highway outside the window.

The continuous beeping of the monitor never left his thoughts.

He had gotten the freedom of his hands back, but there was always a nurse in his room, never leaving him unsupervised.

"How are you feeling today Evan?"

The nurse was smiling brightly, and Evan wondered how much of it was fake. He didn't have the energy to falsify his emotions.

"Fine."

He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the empty ceiling.

It gave him an eerie feeling, not being able to see the moon or stars, or even the sun as it rose and stained the sky.

He couldn't shake the feeling he had seen something similar.

"Better than yesterday?"

The nurse chirped questioningly. Evan shrugged, nodding slightly.

The nurse scratched a few things down, sitting in the chair next to him.

"You know, you're recovering well. You might be able to go home in about a week!"

She said the comment eagerly, like that was what Evan should want.

Although, he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted.

What he really wanted was Jonathan, sitting on a hill beside him as they both got lost in the silver streaks and spots of the nighttime sky.

The day was cyclic, too repetitive and scheduled to make Evan comfortable. He hated planning, he always did what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it.

—

When Evan blinked his eyes open, he stared at the swishing branches overhead. The darkened landscape reminded him of the night time, as it always did, although nothing was tinged silver with the light of the moon, and no flecks of silver decorated the empty blackness above.

"Evan, are you ready to go?"

Evan sat up, seeing Jonathan and Marcel looking at him expectantly. Jonathan gave him a small but genuine smile, lifting Evan's drowning heart. He gave his boyfriend a similar smile before nodding, following after the beloved blue hoodie ahead of him.

"Anything new in the hospital?"

Marcel asked after a while. He sounded curious, and from the look Jonathan cast over his shoulder Evan assumed he was wondering the same thing.

Evan shrugged, instinctively ducking from the branch that wiped back under Jonathan's touch. The leaves phased through his hair.

"The nurse said I will probably be released in about a week. But we should be done by then, right?"

Evan had started confident, but from the wide-eyed state of Marcel, his nerves rose.

"About a week?"

Marcel looked down at the surrounding forest, his dark eyes seemingly searching for something as he mumbled something under his breath.

Eventually Marcel looked back, his eyes burning with determination as he locked eyes with Evan.

"We'll get there on time. We just need to hurry."

Evan nodded, and Marcel turned back around, increasing their pace through the thick foliage. Jonathan cast a hopeful look at Evan, who sighed and smiled back weakly.

He really didn't want to lose him.

Nothing happened the rest of the night, or the night after that. Evan grew bored and tired as he followed the annoyed and grouchy dead. They traveled in practical silence, the forest around them eerily dark and quiet.

Three nights later, when Evan woke up to the familiar darkness of the forest, he staggered to his feet as Marcel and Jonathan screamed at each other.

"And you're _trusting_ these rumors?"

Jonathan yelled, his face red with anger as Marcel glared at him.

"I could've left you two back at the road and left you to suffer, instead I'm risking my ass so you guys can have a happy ever after!"

Marcel snapped, shoving Jonathan away.

"It's pointless! Evan and I would have a better chance getting there without you!"

Jonathan didn't shove the taller man back, instead just glaring at him with daggers in his eyes.

"I'll leave you. I'll fucking leave you for the sirens and you two can rot in unending pain."

Marcel growled, pushing Jonathan to the ground. Evan tried to catch his boyfriend, but he fell through his translucent arms.

Jonathan landed with a grunt, the wind knocked from his lungs as Marcel glared back.

The breeze picked up, tugging his plum-colored cape aggressively.

"Let's calm down, we've gotten this far..."

Evan tried to soothe, stepping between the two. He hated they could still see each other through him.

"Shut it, Evan! You're not the one trapped here until you can complete your stupid job!"

Marcel spat. Jonathan struggled to his feet and snapped,

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that! You're the one that wanted to help us because your girlfriend didn't give a shit about you!"

Evan thought he saw a shadow flicker behind Marcel, but ignored it. Marcel didn't respond, just stare at Jonathan before muttering,

"Fuck you. I'm leaving.

His violet cape whirled around him as the Guide spun and stalked away, leaving the couple alone in the forest.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Evan snapped, whirling around to glare at Jonathan. However, the man in the blue hoodie scoffed and sat down, leaning against the tree.

"He has no idea where he was going."

Jonathan said quietly, rubbing where Marcel had shoved him to the ground. Evan stared at his boyfriend for a moment before collapsing beside him.

" _What_?"

He breathed.

"No **fucking** clue. He was as lost as us! Kept saying how he was ' _following rumors_ '. So fucking dumb."

Jonathan breathed the last sentence, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, sighing deeply with a frown on his face.

Evan reached out and rested his hand on Jonathan's, recoiling when he passed through. Jonathan glanced at their hands through half-lidded eyes before looking at his feet.

"We'll get to the Gatekeeper. I'm sure it's not far."

He said finally, Evan nodding slowly.

 

"What's this? Two lost souls without a guide?"

The couple flinched from the voice, looking up to see someone emerging from the shadows around them. His blue eyes were narrowed, and his brown hair rustled like the branches above.

"Wh-who are you?"

Evan asked, standing up while Jonathan stared with wide eyes.

"Name's Scotty. What're your names?"

The stranger cooed, taking a step closer toward Evan.

"I...I'm Evan, this is Jonathan."

"Scott, shut the fuck up and stop playing with your food."

Another voice crowed, a second person slipping out of the foliage beside Scotty. His green eyes staring hungrily at the couple as his longer blonde hair flowed in the strengthened breeze.

"Come on John, I like giving them false hope before they endure unending pain."

Scotty pouted, turning toward the other stranger with a smirk.

"U-unending pain?"

Jonathan whimpered, staggering to his feet as his hands began to tremble.

The second person, John, took a step toward Jonathan, pinning him against a tree.

"Yeah _fuckboi_ , I bet you're terrified."

Jonathan's eyes were wide, but when Evan reached out to attempt shoving John off he was stopped by Scotty who grabbed his outstretched arm.

"No no, none of that ghost boy."

Scotty quickly shoved Evan to the ground, Evan gasping as his breath was knocked away.

_How can he touch me? The only one who could was..._

"Sirens..."

Evan gasped, trying to pull himself to his feet using a tree beside him but falling through. Scotty laughed, yanking Evan to his feet and gripping a hand around his throat.

"I'm glad you two were foolish enough to scare off Marcel and his little pet. That weak little Smitty did whatever he could to make that Guide happy."

Evan could see his hand growing opaque as the siren squeezed his oxygen away, fingers appearing as he clawed desperately at Scotty's arm.

"Evan!"

Jonathan shouted, the blue hoodie flashing out of the corner of Evan's eye as John kicked him.

Pitch darkness began edging Evan's vision, panic and terror filling his heart as Scotty's smirk grew.

"Don't worry, you'll make a powerful siren."

Scotty cooed, pressing impossibly harder as Evan drifted into unconsciousness.

"Marcel..."

Evan choked out before his head fell limp.

***

Marcel stomped through the trees, a snarl printed on his face as his plum cape billowed angrily behind him.

After a while he gave in to his body, lungs heaving for breath as he leaned against a tree.

"Would you like some company?"

Marcel glanced at where the voice had originated, the kid's white hair flowing like a cloud on his head.

Marcel shrugged, kicking a pebble that was near his foot. Smitty took a couple steps toward Marcel, leaning on a tree next to Marcel's.

"New blood get on your nerves?"

He asked quietly, glancing at the Guide. Marcel sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodding.

"They found out I have no clue what I'm doing."

Marcel scoffed, shaking his head.

"They're so ungrateful! I don't think they understand how dangerous it is to be without a Guide, especially this deep into the woods."

Smitty chuckled dryly beside him, shifting to lean on the same tree so that they rubbed shoulders.

"I left with you, but I know some of the other sirens have been eyeing your group. They're probably dead by now."

Marcel tensed, looking back at Smitty.

"What?"

Smitty frowned, shrugging slightly.

"I was making sure none of my friends bothered you guys, but now that I left they probably had their feast."

Marcel's eyes were wide with worry, and the breeze made his cape flick uneasily.

_Did I really leave them to die? I was supposed to safely guide them to Purgatory and I go and lead them to their deaths._

Marcel glanced at Smitty who was staring lazily at his hands.

"Can you save them?"

Smitty looked up, his different colored eyes flashing with confusion.

"What?"

Marcel moved off the tree, gripping Smitty by the shoulders.

"I need you to save Evan and Jonathan. Stop your friends and I'll do anything for you."

Smitty stared at him with wide eyes before his calm expression returned to his face and a smirk appeared.

"Kiss me."

Marcel blinked.

"What?"

Smitty's smirk grew, and he shifted his face ever slightly closer to Marcel's.

"Kiss me and I'll save them."

Smitty said simply, shrugging relaxedly.

Marcel's look of surprise faded, replaced with a tight lip and narrowed gaze.

"Promise you'll save them?"

"I'll even bring them back to life if my friends got them."

Smitty promised, drawing a cross over his heart with his finger.

Marcel closed his eyes and sighed.

Then, in a swift motion, he lifted Smitty's chin, pulled their lips together in a delicate touch and then gently laid Smitty back.

The siren stared up with owlish eyes, Marcel smirking before gently pushing him away.

"Go. We'll talk later."

Smitty blinked before nodding, quickly disappearing into the shadows.

Marcel couldn't hold back his giggle any longer, and let it fly, tainting the air with joy before hurrying back toward the couple.

His heart of grief had lifted.


	7. Chapter 7

Evan woke up in a coughing fit, squinting at the blinding light that surrounded him. As his lungs filled desperately with oxygen, Evan rubbed his throat, feeling the bruises that had formed fade away. The blinding light dissipated, leaving Evan's eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"How do you feel?"

Evan couldn't place the voice, but after spending several days in the hospital he wasn't too concerned.

"Better. I can at least breathe now."

He chuckled softly to himself, hearing a soft giggle somewhere nearby.

"I guess that's an improvement."

The new voice replied with a soft chuckle.

Evan nodded, blinking so his eyes would adjust quicker.

He heard the person take a few steps away, and when Evan realized he could see again he glanced at the new person with a friendly smile.

However, he didn't expect the smiling, blushing grin of fire and water.

His dark eyes widened as he remembered the eyes of the siren that had morphed into an owl, locking him under a trance. However, this time the eyes held no power in them.

"Evan, right? Sorry about my friends, I had to check on Marcel. I'm healing Jonathan right now, and then you guys can continue your journey. I'll be sure to protect you guys."

The siren, Smitty, if Evan remembered correctly, spoke giddily, rambling slightly as a light gathered under his pale fingertips. He ran the light over Jonathan's body, who was battered and bruised, but his chest rising and falling calmly. Evan sighed, stretching his arms and looking around the forest. He never let the siren completely out of his sight, even though he seemed completely focused on healing Jonathan.

After a while, the siren stopped with a sigh.

"There. Now you're both healed up."

Evan glanced at Jonathan beside him, his boyfriend still sleeping soundly.

"Thanks."

Evan said, giving Smitty a smile. Smitty glanced at him, smiling back before leaning against one of the trees.

"No problem. Marcel told me to."

Evan blinked in surprise before asking,

"He did? I thought he wanted us to...to die."

Smitty gave him a sideways glance before shrugging.

"He did. But, when I told him my friends were going to kill you, he told me to stop them."

Smitty scoffed, his eyes flashing for a moment.

"You know, for _pissing him off_ , you sure are lucky he likes you guys."

The siren paused, a passive-aggressive grin on his face as he locked eyes with Evan. Fangs Evan hadn't noticed before seemed to glint dangerously, and he could've sworn Smitty's red eye was glowing.

"And you're lucky I like him. I would've loved tearing you apart with my friends if he didn't stop me."

Evan's eyes widened and he pressed himself closer to the ground in fear.

There was a sudden crashing through the forest, and Evan nearly jumped out of his skin as someone tumbled toward the group, violet cape carried on the breeze. The Guide leaned against a tree, panting hard as he recovered from his sprint.

"Thanks...Smitt..."

Marcel heaved, giving the siren a tired grin. Smitty smirked, resting his hand on Marcel's shoulder.

"Of course. I had to revive Evan, but Jonathan managed to hold out until I chased the others away."

Marcel nodded, finally catching his breath. He glanced at Evan, giving him a worried frown.

"You okay? You've usually woken up by now."

Evan had been staring numbly at Smitty, but now blinked back to reality.

"R-really?"

Marcel nodded, crouching beside him and gently picking up his hand.

"You said you revived him, right?"

Marcel asked Smitty, glancing at the siren over his shoulder. Smitty's shoulders stiffened, and Evan tried to think that he had imagined his clenched fists.

"Yeah, he should be fine."

Marcel nodded, standing back up.

"I agree with Smitty. You should be fine, but there might've been a hiccup at the hospital."

Evan nodded slowly, looking at Jonathan before back at Marcel.

"Should we keep going? I...I might be in the hospital for a while longer, but it's better safe than sorry right?"

Marcel tilted his head in thought, but when Smitty mumbled something too quiet in his ear for Evan to hear, Marcel shook his head.

"We need to rest. Maybe you'll wake up again soon, and I don't want to have to settle somewhere else."

Evan nodded, glancing at Jonathan again and shifting closer. He curled into a ball, not feeling tired enough to close his eyes and just staring at Jonathan's peaceful face.

He heard Smitty and Marcel whisper amongst themselves until he eventually dozed off, pulling his hands closer to his body when he subconsciously reached for Jonathan's hand.

—

Insistent beeping filled the room. There was a car horn from somewhere distant, and the click of a door in the opposite direction.

Muffled voices slowly made themselves present, and after a while, Evan was able to open his eyes slowly. The sun reflected off the polished floor, blinding Evan as he grimaced from the invasive light. The fluorescent lights weren't any better, but eventually, his eyes adjusted enough to open them fully. Outside his room, he could see nurses and doctors walking past, the occasional stretcher being pushed through.

His head was pounding, and a dull ache arched over his chest. He tried looking for his painkillers, but groaned when it looked like they had been moved. The nurse that had been silently going through his file suddenly looked up at him, only then realizing he was awake.

"Evan, sweetie, when did you wake up?"

She smiled kindly, but Evan didn't feel like answering. He looked away from her, staring out the blindingly bright window to watch the clouds pass overhead.

The nurse cleared her throat after a moment, asking,

"How do you feel?"

Evan still didn't answer, not finding the will or reason to do anything.

She still waited patiently for a moment, before speaking cautiously.

"You flatlined on us last night. Luckily we were able to revive you."

The room remained quiet for another moment.

"We were trying to find out what happened to you and found high levels of medication in your system. Did you overdose?"

Evan internally flinched at the accusation. In all truth, he may have. He didn't do it intentionally, but when his meds didn't act fast enough to his liking, he took more until everything was numb and lifeless.

For a while, his physical state matched his mental.

The nurse sighed deeply before standing up.

"I'll let your friends know you're okay. Would you like them to visit?"

Evan's eyes still hadn't left the window, although now they dipped toward the ground.

He felt like he should miss them, that he should want to leave and return to his life.

However, he felt nothing.

His heart, the source of his emotions, was nothing but an empty void. No wishes tugged playfully, no regret pooled in the depths, and no anger boiled dangerously.

It was just...empty.

A scary emptiness, if he could feel fear.

The nurse walked out of his room, leaving him alone.

Not that he didn't already feel alone.

He felt like he was trapped in a glass bottle without air. He could look out and see everyone else, breathing and living with their breath; yet he was trapped inside, stuck not knowing how it felt to be alive.

He was a shattered spirit trapped in a failing corpse.

Nobody visited him that day.

His friends all claimed busy schedules and sent mass apologies.

He saw the messages on the lock screen of his phone, but he didn't open it.

He barely had enough desire to pick up the device at all.

Evan wondered how many of the apologies were actually sincere.


	8. Chapter 8

Evan opened his eyes, still curled up beside Jonathan. The man in the blue hoodie, however, had sat up and was stretching as he let out a large yawn. Marcel was sitting across the small clearing, Smitty nowhere to be seen.

As Evan rolled to his back, a sharp pain stabbed through his chest, where his heart should have been. He gasped and grabbed at his shirt, holding it as he sat up. He left the pain lessen when he pulled the shirt off of his skin, and winced as he looked around the group.

They didn't seem to notice he had woken up yet, so he opened his shirt through the head hole to look at his chest.

His eyes widened in fear when he saw the massive wound.

It looked like something had ripped out a handful of flesh trying to reach his heart, but instead of scarlet blood, black ink dripped from the wound. The blood vessels around the mess of black blood branched out like roots, giving the wound a look of infection. He let his t-shirt fall gently against the gash, hissing quietly as the slightest touch seemed to aggravate it.

"Evan! You're awake!"

Marcel's chirp startled Evan, and he quickly decided on hiding the wound if he was asked.

He wasn't stopping them from reaching the Gatekeeper with something he could still function with.

Jonathan glanced at Evan, his lips quirking up in a smile.

"Hey, Ev."

Evan returned his smile before looking at Marcel, seeing the dark Guide looking something over in his hand. Jonathan followed his gaze and frowned at the Guide, making Evan's smile weaken. He knew his boyfriend still didn't trust the Guide, but they needed him if they were going to go anywhere.

"Ready to go?"

Marcel asked suddenly, looking up at the two with a friendly grin. Jonathan rolled his eyes, looking at Evan who shrugged with a lopsided half-smile.

They didn't really have a choice.

Marcel took the lead again, although this time Jon took up the back of the group. Evan kept casting sidelong glances over his shoulder, always relieved when he realized the blue hoodie was still following.

Every once in awhile Marcel would glance at his hand, sometimes suddenly diverting their path and making the couple glance at each other uneasily.

It took Evan a few of these direction changes to realize Marcel was holding a small white gem in his hands, rubbing it fondly.

"Is that a compass?"

He asked quietly after Marcel made another 90 degree turn to the right and straight into a tree. Marcel spat out a few leaves before looking back at Evan.

"Um, sort of."

Marcel held it out for Evan to see, seeing inside the white gen was a small blue needle, red flecks dapling the rest of the gem.

However, there weren't any directions for the blue needle to point at; the strange compass pointing them nowhere.

"Smitty said it would lead me to where I need to go but it seems to have stopped working."

The blue needle was now spinning and flicking madly, like the place it was trying to lead them kept moving.

"Marcel?"

The Guide in question's gaze flicked upward, wary eyes scanning the surrounding shadows and trees for movement.

Suddenly, another man stepped into the path in front of them, a gray cloak draped over his shoulders with a hood that covered half his face. His lips were curled into a tight frown.

"What are you doing so far in the forest? I warned you to not wander far from your post."

The man scolded, taking a threatening step closer to the Guide. Marcel flinched so slightly Evan thought maybe it was a trick of the light. However, he recovered quickly, throwing an arm around the newest stranger.

"Ohm! How've you been?"

The man in the gray cloak, now named as the mysterious Ohm, snarled.

"What are you doing so deep in the forest, _Marcel_?"

The name dripped with warning, and the Guide sighed before removing the arm from around Ohm.

"I...I need you to do me a favor."

Ohm's face relaxed into confusion and he stuttered,

"W-what? What kind of-"

He glanced over Marcel's shoulder, Evan not as much seeing as _feeling_ the man look at him and Jonathan.

The man in the gray cloak stepped back, shaking his head.

"No. I refuse. I'm not getting fired to fix your mistake, I like this job."

Marcel's shoulders fell and he begged like a child.

"Please Ohm! I promise nobody will know you were an accomplice!"

Ohm crossed his arms before snapping,

"You know I only send ex Guides to the Gatekeeper!"

Marcel was now grasping desperately for reasons.

"W-we'll...I know! I...I just...just help me! I...I need help and you're the only one I can trust who also had the power."

Ohm didn't say anything, but the feeling of his gaze seemed to concentrate in front of Marcel.

"What is that?"

Marcel stopped his rambling, looking up at Ohm before down at his hands and the gem nestled inside.

"What? Oh, th-this? I-i-it's...nothing."

Ohm studied the gem in the Guide's fingers before he let out a small gasp.

"That's a siren stone!"

Marcel jumped slightly before asking nervously,

"So?"

"Marcel, how did you get that?"

The hard tone had returned to his voice, the awe gone as quick as it came.

Marcel seemed to be ravaging his brain for an excuse, before sighing in defeat.

"Smitty gave it to me to help find you."

Ohm frowned with a tight lip before speaking softer.

"Marcel that is _literally_ a piece of the siren's soul! Do you know what that means?"

Marcel paused before smiling sheepishly.

"No?"

Ohm's face remained somber, his frown deepening.

"It means he loves you. And based on your horrible _acting_ I know you do too. Smitty already told you all that, didn't he?"

Marcel stiffened at the mention of _love_ , but managed to nod slightly.

Ohm took a deep breath, then said calmly,

"Do you know what that means? What that has to do with you being a Guide?"

Marcel froze, eyes wide and face pale. He blinked out of his trance and began stuttering,

"P-please Ohm? Just...Just let me help them."

Evan bit the inside of his bottom lip before asking,

"What does it mean?"

He asked quietly, sounding more like a child than he wanted to. Evan felt Ohm's gaze land on him before the man sighed.

"It means he's lost his grief, he no longer has any reason to be a Guide."

Almost immediately after the words left Ohm's lips, the violet cape that had been flowing peacefully began to crack and chip away, the delicate pieces like lavender snowflakes as they drifted off.

Marcel began to panic.

"Stop! Please! I-I just need to get them to the Gatekeeper and I can come back."

Marcel had dropped to his knees, tugging at Ohm's sleeves in despair.

Instead of pity or anger though, Ohm scoffed, a gentle smile on his face.

"Marcel, you don't get it. I can only send ex Guides to the Gatekeeper."

Marcel took a deep gulp of air like he was going to continue his begging, but paused, his mouth open with empty excuses that quickly turned into an excited gasp.

"Wait...so..."

Marcel trailed off, his eyes shining with the words and emotions he couldn't explain. Ohm chuckled, reaching into the pocket of his cloak to pull out a key. He dropped the piece of metal into Marcel's open hands.

"Good luck."

He mumbled, vanishing into the surrounding shadows almost instantly. As Marcel stared at the key in awe, his cape flaked away to nothing, any aura of authority fading with it.

Evan looked back at Jonathan, seeing his boyfriend with a wide and excited grin on his face. He let out a joyous laugh when blue locked with brown and Evan couldn't hold back his own goofy smile and chuckle. Marcel joined them, and the two dead were laughing to the point of tears.

Evan, however, almost choked on his laugh as a spike of pain stabbed through his chest. He gasped and clutched his shirt tightly, feeling like the wound was getting deeper. He could feel more black blood dripping down his chest, and was thankful for his black t-shirt, not sure if the ink would soak through or not.

Luckily, or perhaps the opposite, neither of the other two saw him, and he let out a dry chuckle as they calmed down.

Marcel lifted the key with a giggle, showing Evan and Jon the proof that they would be able to be together.

It looked like an old key, almost whimsical with its swirls and silver coloring. Rust ate away at a few points, but not enough to cause the key to look any less powerful. If anything, it added to the aura of authority the small key seemed to hold. After all...

It was their literal key to happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

The guys had decided to wait for the night, not wanting to be in the middle of a conversation with the Gatekeeper when Evan began fading again.

They had kept the conversation light, Jonathan and Marcel's eyes glittering with excitement.

At one point Evan saw Jonathan reach for him, trying to pull him into his arms and hug him tightly.

Another pain struck the wound as forgetful hands passed through Evan's torso, making him wince and Jonathan's smile waver.

"S-sorry."

The brunette mumbled, quickly pulling his hands back and running a hand through his hair. Evan smiled weakly, forcing his cry of pain down his throat as the hole in his chest deepened.

"It's fine,"

He managed to say, keeping his smile to hide the increasing amount of pain building in his ruined chest.

"We'll be able to hold each other soon."

Jonathan smiled again, albeit a bit sheepishly.

When Evan finally saw his fingers begin disappearing again, he hated that he was relieved.

His pain lessened to an ache as he sent his companions a hopeful "see you soon".

—

Evan could no longer tell the difference between awake or asleep; dead or alive. He had no reason to eat and no reason to speak. If he tried hard enough he could remember Tyler and Brock stopping by, asking him how he was and other questions before giving up. Then, they just sat by his bedside and told stories about what had happened around the school and how people missed him. Craig at one point came in with a plate of cookies before storming out with hopelessness written in his eyes. Evan could hear his sobs from the hallway.

He was unresponsive because he saw no reason to answer, no reason to live.

His brother visited him.

The only one of his family who didn't hate him for being gay.

His brother talked about how he missed Evan, and hoped he would wake up from this state and go back to reality, smile and laugh again.

Evan did nothing but stare at his teary-eyed baby brother as he sobbed.

He felt nothing.

No sadness.

No regret.

Nothing.

Like his soul had left him; left with Jonathan.

Occasionally he would feel a twinge in his heart, like when Tyler argued with the nurses about his health improving.

But, those twinges were so slight and insignificant, Evan was sure he imagined it half the time.

He lost track of time, of people, how little he felt.

He was lost in a whirlpool of events he wanted nothing to do with.

At one point he could see himself. Like he was flying above his own body. He hovered there as his room remained silent, the only sound being the constant pounding of the heart monitor.

The only thing that ruined all chances of peace.

He felt like there was a hole in his chest, like a creature had torn him open and left him to bleed to death.

Ink dripped onto his bed below.

When he blinked he was back inside his body, staring at the perfectly white sheets.

No droplets of blood stained the covers.

—

Evan had his eyes forced open as the feeling of a sword stabbing his heart shocked his body awake.

He let out a cry of shock and pain, struggling to sit up as the forest faded into view.

"Evan! What happened?"

He heard Marcel scramble toward him, and Evan heaved a gulp of air as he tried to calm himself.

"I...I don't know. I...I think we're running out of time."

Evan panted, looking up at the terrified Jonathan and worried Marcel above him.

The two stared at him for a moment longer before Marcel nodded.

"Then let's get going."

Marcel took a step away from Evan, who managed to stand on his own- not that he had much of a choice. Jonathan cast one last worried glance at Evan before looking back at Marcel.

The ex-Guide lifted the key as if fitting it into an invisible lock, and turned it with a click. A lock pieced itself together around the key, the pieces of wood appearing from the shadows before fitting themselves into place as the door. Marcel pushed gently on the door and it swung open with a creak. Marcel stepped through first, Jonathan right behind him. Evan grit his teeth and glanced under his shirt at the wound.

It was definitely getting worse, the black veins spreading further and wound deeper. He shivered before stepping through the door.

As he shut the door behind him, it clicked closed, allowing them to look at the circular room.

It looked like it was made of gold, with matching wooden doors lining the walls. Plaques hung above the doors, names scrawled into the boxes. Evan glanced at the door they had come through to see _Ohm_ written nicely on the plaque. In the middle of the room was a glass elevator, the doors inviting despite the eerie silence.

"Follow me."

Marcel murmured, waving Jon and Evan over.

Evan flinched as another spike of pain coursed through his chest, and was partially grateful he didn't have to really walk, as he would be limping.

The three filed into the elevator, the door sliding shut behind them. Evan looked for buttons to press to take them to the Gatekeeper, but the walls were empty. Instead, the elevator began its ascent without direction, passing several layers of identical golden rooms before stopping in what looked like the top floor.

Through the glass walls of the elevator, they could see golden arches that opened to the outside, rolling green hills and fluffy clouds dozing across the blue sky.

"It's the sky!"

Jonathan gasped, pressing his hands against the pristine glass in awe. Evan couldn't take his eyes off of the window. How long had it been since he had seen the vast blueness? Since he had witnessed the gradual fade from day to night? Since the moon had danced in his sight?

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and saw Marcel staring at it too.

"The Gatekeeper creates his own sky here. He can have it cycle with the living sky or have it pinned to a moment in which he likes best."

There was a serene pause as everyone took in the sight of the sky before Marcel commented quietly,

"I believe the Gatekeeper likes the noon sun of Ireland."

Evan tried to memorize every detail of the azure landscape as if he would never see it again. He never wanted to forget it, and the pain in his chest made him think this would be the last time he'd ever witness the celestial perfection.

_It may not be the night sky, but I think this is the prettiest day sky I've ever seen._

Evan had to tear his eyes away from the open sky as the golden elevator doors slid open, revealing the other half of the room.

On the farthest wall of the vast open room was a large metal gate, dark tendrils of blue and black smoke swirling around the crevasses threateningly. Torches were ignited beside it, the golden flames flickering warmly before fading when a branch of smoke drifted too close.

In front of the gate sat a large golden and red velvet throne, where a man was seated. Two men were on either side of him, one tall and lanky and the other much stockier and bearded. Both of them held golden staffs, golden helmets atop their head with crimson feathers.

The lanky Guard had a dark green cape- similar to the color of clovers- while the bearded Guard had a dark red cape akin to wine.

The man on the throne had a glittering silver cape, a scarlet eye patch covering his left eye. His right eye was closed, his face relaxed as he sat with both hands on the lion-like paws that ended the armrests of the throne. Marcel lead the way out of the elevator, the two Guards glaring at them through narrowed brown and green eyes.

"Marcel,"

The man on the throne said, opening his right eye to reveal the bright blue iris.

"What brings you here?"

Marcel knelt in front of the man, Jon, and Evan following suit.

"Gatekeeper,"

Marcel spoke, his voice confident as he kept his eyes on the man.

"We have come with a request."

The Gatekeeper didn't speak for a moment, his blue gaze unyielding and unreadable as he glanced at the three men kneeling in front of him.

Evan had to hold back a hiss as more ink spilled from his wound.

"You lost your cape to a siren."

His voice was silken, yet layered. It was like he held knowledge beneath his words.

Marcel flinched at the statement, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

"Yes. He stole my heart."

Evan glanced at the Gatekeeper, who's placid expression hadn't changed as he stated facts that were impossible for him to know. Marcel, however, didn't seem fazed by his knowledge.

"A Guide fallen for a siren. You seem to have found the yang to your yin."

Marcel nodded at the Gatekeeper's words, but turned his coffee-eyed stare back toward the man in the throne.

"Yes, but that is not why I am here."

The edge of the Gatekeeper's lips turned upward, the slightest hint of a smile as he said,

"I am aware Marcel. I know all that the Keyholders know, including Ohm."

Marcel's confident aura seemed to melt for a moment, as his eyes darted across the floor in embarrassment.

The Gatekeeper stood, making the Guards turn their stares to him.

"You have come requesting the last souls you were entitled to guide be brought to the In-Between where they may live together."

The Gatekeeper took long, slow strides toward the three, his blue gaze unblinking.

"However, Marcel, the rules are that only those too filled with despair to do their jobs, such as ex-Guides, are brought to the In-Between. Only they and poltergeists are trapped inside."

The Gatekeeper's icy gaze moved to Evan, who felt another strike in his chest. He let out a pained gasp, losing his balance and collapsing into his hands and knees.

"Evan!"

Jonathan gasped, reaching out to catch him only for him to phase through his fingers.

Evan clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore Jonathan's worrying and the feeling of the ink climbing through his veins. He could hear the purposeful yet slow steps of the Gatekeeper creep closer before stopping in front of him.

"Evan,"

He said the name curiously, like it was filled with wonder and disappointment at the same time.

When the ghost didn't move he spoke it again, this time with a strict tone of obedience.

Evan lifted his dark gaze, seeing the Gatekeeper glaring at him with cerulean eyes.

"You are dying."

Evan's eyes widened, but when he opened his mouth to argue he choked, coughing up black blood onto the flawless, golden, floor.

His hands shook, and he slowly sat back on his heels, staring at his hands.

"I....I'm fine."

He managed to say, the words almost choked out by ink.

The Gatekeeper stared at him for a moment before humming in interest, and taking his delicate steps back toward his throne.

When Evan could finally look up, he saw Jonathan's blue stare, filled with anger, disbelief, and fear.

He felt another stab when he realized he was the cause of it.

He clenched his chest tightly, the pain pulling tears to his eyes.

"Evan..."

The ghost forced his eyes up, seeing Marcel's eyes filled with pain.

"How...how long?"

Evan opened his mouth to answer, biting his words back as a hiss of pain emitted from another slash.

"Same day as...as Ohm."

The Gatekeeper had stopped halfway to his throne, and turned back to Evan.

"Show me."

Evan looked in disbelief at the man, but when the blue eyes seemed to glow with command, the ghost lifted his shirt with trembling fingers.

Gasps left the lips of his friends, and when he put his shirt back down the Gatekeeper's eyes glittered in surprise.

"Your wound is unique, not delivered from a siren."

Marcel's head flicked from Evan to the Gatekeeper, his eyebrows drawn down in a defensive glare.

Evan shook his head at the words, dismissing the thought.

"Of course, the siren healed Jon and me."

The Gatekeeper tilted his head slightly, then said,

"They are self-inflicted."

Evan flinched, but glared back.

"No, I didn't do this!"

His voice had raised in denial, but the Gatekeeper raised his hand to silence him.

"Your body is asleep. That is why you appear as a ghost."

At the Gatekeeper's pause, Evan nodded. The Gatekeeper gave a small nod before continuing.

"Your body is inflicting those wounds. Although it sleeps it may not agree with what you do as a spirit. Or, perhaps it does not agree with where you have left it. Thus, it kills itself, or rather, kills you. Ripping emotion and life from its core."

Evan stared at the Gatekeeper.

There was no way he could know what Evan had to endure at the hospital.

Those days of empty sun and painful nothingness drained him of everything.

He couldn't know.

He shouldn't know.

The most intense pain stuck Evan, tearing fabric and flesh filling his ears as the wound worsened, making him rip a hole through his shirt he held it so tight. Black blood now pooled down his front, his blood-curdling cry of pain startling even himself. He could feel the ink being forced through his veins, pumping through his body like a disease.

Tears dripped down his cheeks as he sobbed, collapsing further onto his arms, his forehead resting on the polished floor.

"Gatekeeper!"

Jonathan yelped, his voice shaking with fear.

"You...you have to help him!"

There was no response from the man for a long while, the only sound obscuring the silence being Evan's crying.

Finally, there was a sigh.

"Marcel, what do spirits need to survive in the In-Between?"

The room seemed surprised at the Gatekeeper's first question. There was another long pause before the ex-Guide stuttered,

"An...an anchor."

"Correct. What would these two anchor to?"

Marcel still paused for a moment, but he answered quickly.

"Each other."

"Correct again."

There was another long pause before the Gatekeeper's steps neared Evan again.

"Marcel, prior to losing your cape, what was your job with these two?"

Evan could imagine the proud man gesturing to the couple, his eyes still not showing any sign of sympathy.

"To...to take them to Purgatory, sir."

The Gatekeeper hummed in interest again, taking one step toward Marcel.

"Yes, but there is an alternative to your job. That alternative is the reason you brought these two, what is it?"

"To bring the spirits happiness."

The answer was immediate, and Evan imagined Marcel staring at the Gatekeeper with confidence.

"And so, because one survived and one did not in whatever accident brought them here- as that is the only way Evan would have managed to reach the Afterlife in the first place- you decided bringing them to the In-Between would bring both of them the most happiness, correct?"

There was a long pause before Marcel said,

"W-we'll, yes but-"

He was stopped suddenly, and Evan could almost see the Gatekeeper holding up his hand in silence.

"However, what you didn't account for was Evan's body destroying his spirit. Do you know what happens if his spirit shatters Marcel?"

The air in the room seemed to freeze, and Evan managed to lift his teary gaze to look at the ex-Guide.

The dark-skinned man kept opening and closing his mouth to speak, and after a few minutes the Gatekeeper coaxed gently,

"Speak, please."

There was still a moment of Marcel thinking before saying quietly,

"He...He will go to the Void."

Evan felt terror seize his body. He didn't know what the Void was, but he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Indeed,"

Continued the Gatekeeper,

"Then, Jonathan will be able to go to Purgatory. Or, if he resists,"

The Gatekeeper looked at Jonathan, who had already opened his mouth to protest.

"Then he may enter the In-Between with the rest of the despaired spirits."

There was a moment of silence before Marcel spoke,

"But-"

"'But I wanted them both happy', you will say,"

The Gatekeeper snapped, glaring at Marcel after cutting him off.

"Well, 'Guide who fell in love with a siren', did the thought of cutting the anchored line between their spirits occur to you at all?"

The room was drenched in tense quiet. Marcel stared with wide eyes and disbelief before stuttering,

"Y-yes, but-"

"'But' nothing Marcel!"

The Gatekeeper barked, cutting him off again.

"You could've helped Jonathan mourn the loss of Evan and then guided him to Purgatory. Then, Evan's mind wouldn't be tormented with his soul seeing his lover while his body believes him gone! His mind is trying to delete the problem of his pain, which is destroying his soul! This is your fault, Marcel!"

The Gatekeeper's screams echoed through the expansive room, his icy gaze freezing Marcel in place. His silver cape had billowed aggressively during his rant, but now it calmed to a gentle wave. The Gatekeeper's voice calmed to the same tone he used when they had first entered the room: wise and unphased. However, now his single eye glittered with disapproval.

"Evan is going to shatter because of Simone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am **so** sorry for the week-long wait. Life has been crazy and I just got completely caught in the storm. I might post the last two chapters tonight or in a few days. Comment which you'd prefer!  <3
> 
> P.S.- I am working on the 1st chapter of the last Inter- story: Interruption. Hopefully, I can finish it soon and start posting that as well!  
> Love you all! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Marcel's movement was so quick, Evan was sure if he had blinked he would have missed it.

The ex-Guide stood up, grabbing the collar of the Gatekeeper's vest and holding him close.

The Guards lifted their weapons, pointing them at Marcel.

"Take. That. Back."

Marcel growled threateningly, his dark eyes narrowed. The Gatekeeper had his eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly narrowed as he shoved Marcel away.

The Guards didn't lower their staffs.

"It is the truth, Marcel. Had you not already lost your cape I would have stripped it from you and sent you to the In-Between."

Marcel didn't back down, instead his glare hardening.

"Brian."

The room froze again, this time the silence broken by the Gatekeeper's silver cape flicking uneasily.

"Brian was your name before you took this position."

The Gatekeeper, or Brian, now took a step back.

"H-how..."

"How could I forget you? You died on the operating table in my last surgery."

Marcel's fiery gaze flickered toward the green-caped Guard.

"David was your husband. He had died at the scene of the burning building."

Brian's cape was now building in aggression, his blue eyes narrowed into knives.

"Stop talking Marcel."

He ordered. However, the dark-skinned man only took a step closer.

"You two were separated in the Afterlife, probably had different Guides."

"No, I lead them both."

All eyes turned to the other Guard, his wine-colored cape flicking nervously as he lowered his weapon.

"Shut it, Luke!"

Brian snapped, whipping around the glare at the Guard.

Luke, however, only met The Gatekeeper's intense glare before continuing.

"They died at different times, with me meeting David first."

He paused as the green Guard looked at him, panic flashing in his matching green eyes.

"David asked if I had seen Brian and I told him no. He seemed glad, happy that his husband had met a different fate. However, I got a signal that someone else had died in my zone, so I took David with me to check it out. It was Brian."

He paused again, Brian now shaking, although in anger or fear Evan wasn't sure.

"They hugged and cried until Brian suddenly passed out, his body fading but spirit staying. When he woke up, David tried to help him to his feet and passed through."

Luke sighed before continuing, his voice growing quieter.

"Brian soon faded away, and David panicked. I was soothing him when Brian appeared again."

Luke glanced at Marcel.

"I quickly cut the anchor line, thinking it would be a while before Brian died. Brian vanished before he could realize he was back and before David noticed, so I began leading David to Purgatory. However, he grew too distressed and I ended up taking him to the In-Between. He had already anchored himself to Brian.

"As soon as he entered the In-Between Brian died, and so I lead him here so they could be together. However, the prior Gatekeeper disagreed, saying it would be better to send Brian to Purgatory. We argued, and..."

Luke paused, his eyes falling to the floor.

"And... both Guards and the Gatekeeper were killed."

Luke sighed, closing his eyes.

"Brian was called to become the new Gatekeeper. He chose myself and David as his Guards, as we were now the only ones who knew what had happened here."

"And it'll stay that way."

Brian growled suddenly. All eyes turned to him as the Gatekeeper stomped toward Luke, his silver cape trashing dangerously.

As Luke raised his staff to protect himself though, Brian suddenly froze.

"No..."

The whispered comment was so quiet Evan was hardly sure it was actually spoken. The silver cape calmed, then it began falling away. The pieces broke apart and drifted away like ashes on the breeze, the eyepatch following after it.

"No... no, no, nononono!"

Brian was screaming, reaching desperately for the flakes as his aura of authority dripped away.

"Who did this? Who told-"

Brian's glare landed on David, who had his staff pointed at Brian. A soft white light was glowing on the end of the golden rod, a web-thin line connecting the light to Brian's fading cape.

"You."

The ex-Gatekeeper spit, his blue eyes narrowed to slits. David's eyebrows were drawn angrily, but the frown and tears showed his sadness.

"I'm not lyin' anymore Bri'n."

David said solemnly, letting his staff fall when Brian's cape had fully broken apart. Brian was now on a rampage.

"Why would you drain me? They'll wipe our memories and send us to Purgatory or lock us in the In-Between! Who will take the role as-"

Marcel gasped, making all eyes turn to him. A silver cape was threading its way to his collar, a violet eyepatch stitching itself over Marcel's left eye.

"No! This isn't fair!"

Brian wailed, collapsing to his knees and pulling on his auburn hair.

"I should be powerful! Nobody should know my secret!"

David slowly made his way toward Brian, pulling him into a hug.

"It's not fair! It's not...not fair..."

He sobbed into David's shoulder as David's green cape began falling to pieces too.

Wine red ashes floated through the air.

***

Marcel wasn't sure how long it took before the flakes of ruined capes and helmets left the air. However, he knew when his cape and eyepatch finished, as he was suddenly bombarded with the thoughts and tasks the Keyholders were sending him.

Someone named Anthony was being taken to Purgatory.

Mark was heading toward his most recent signal.

Ohm was speaking with Smitty.

He closed his eyes to let his mind settle, to let his own thoughts intertwine with the thoughts of the Keyholders. When he felt peace settle in his heart, he opened his eye again. Brian and David were still holding each other in the middle of the room, Luke staring blankly at the floor beside him.

They needed justice. They needed peace.

"David, Brian,"

His voice carried tranquility, layered with the many thoughts of Keyholders he kept to a quiet murmur at the back of his mind.

The two lifted their gazes at him, Brian's blue eyes shimmering with fear and David's with understanding.

"You two will go to the In-Between."

Marcel looked at the dark gate, lifting his hand to open the doors.

"No...please..."

Brian begged. The spirit was displeased, but Marcel knew it was best for him if he went.

"Go."

He said, closing his hand. Several foggy tendrils traveled toward Brian and David, wrapping them in their warmth before carrying them inside.

"No! Mar- Gatekeeper stop! Please!"

Brian cried, pulling desperately at the smokey grasp he was caught in. David stayed silent, eyes glancing at the Gatekeeper before looking at his husband.

Brian's cries soon quieted, and Marcel shut the gate with a swipe of his hand. He turned toward Luke, seeing the spirit stand up.

"I would like to go to Purgatory, Gatekeeper."

His voice was hopeful, but tainted with understanding.

He seemed like he would be accepting of wherever Marcel sent him.

"Then you will go."

Marcel said, closing his eyes and telling the Keyholders to take Luke away. The first to respond was a Keyholder named Gorilla. Luke was soon taken, a grateful smile on his face as he was lead away.

However, Marcel was brought back when Evan let out a cry of pain.

The ghost had been silent for most of the Gatekeeper exchange, although Marcel wondered if it was because he had not felt any pain or if he had held it back.

Now though, the poisoned blood had spread through the veins to his neck and arms. The hole in his shirt now only exposed the hole, black blood creating a small pool around the ghost's body.

There was only one way he could save him.

He stepped closer, Evan looking up when he crouched down. He closed his eye, opening the one behind the eyepatch. He may not be able to access his scissors as easily as a Guide, but he could see the anchor lines through the patch. A bright white line attached Evan to Jonathan, a blue line connecting the other way.

With a sigh, Marcel cut the white line with his fingers.

He opened his other eye, seeing Evan's body relax as he began to fade. Jonathan stared in horror until Evan had vanished completely before turning toward Marcel.

"What did you do?"

The spirit's voice was hurt, confusion puddling in his words.

"I set him free. His body will no longer need to battle his spirit."

Jonathan opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when a golden staff appeared in his hands.

Marcel smiled as a blue cape wove itself to Jonathan's shoulders, the deep blue contrasting to the light blue of his hoodie.

"You...you're making me a Guard?"

Marcel chuckled as the Guard's helmet began piecing itself together, purple feathers adorning the headpiece.

"Of course Jonathan, I trust you."

Jonathan stared at the staff in his hand before looking back up, a small frown on his face.

"When...when Evan comes back..."

He didn't seem able to finish his question, but Marcel nodded knowingly.

"He will also be a Guard."

Jonathan's face split into a wide grin, and he launched himself into a hug around Marcel's shoulders.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Evan felt like he was floating. 

The increasing pain that had been building in his chest ebbed away, letting him relax his tense shoulders as he held back a wave of nausea. After Marcel had cut the anchor line, the darkness that shrouded him hung heavily like a cloak, his eyes closing tightly as he faded away. Now, he could hear the insistent beeping of his heart monitor, but it wasn't stable. The beat wavered and skipped, and there was a loud shuffling of people and voices around him.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, he could see that he was again hovering over his body. Nurses were hurrying around him, injecting shots in his arm or into the iv drip.

The voices were swirled together beyond comprehension, but there were a few he would recognize anywhere. He turned to see Tyler, Brock, and Craig huddled together by the door of his room, worried expressions decorating their features.

He felt a wince of pain on his chest, and lifted his shirt to see the wound. It was considerably better, all that remained being a ragged scar. It seemed to be trying to heal itself, the skin stitching together around the scar. He touched it gently, glad when it no longer hurt.

_"Leave."_

Evan looked up in surprise, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded surprisingly familiar, almost like it was his own, yet sickly somehow. His eyes widened, and he looked at his body. His own dull brown eyes were staring at him, skin pale and breathing heavy. 

He was watching himself die.

It was a strange sensation; similar to looking in the mirror and watching your reflection move on its own. 

"Did...did you say something?"

Evan asked tentatively, trying not to focus on how strange the situation seemed.

His body didn't answer, but again his own voice seemed to come from the man on the hospital bed, even if he wasn't moving his lips.

_"You've almost been completely torn from me. Now I am beginning to fail. I beg you, be free so I may rest."_

Evan stared at his body for a moment before nodding. A smile pulled at his body's lips before his eyes closed.

Evan gasped as warmth filled his heart, and looked down to see the wound completely healed. No scar ruined his perfect skin.

The erratic beeping ended, replaced with a single wail. The nurses sprung into action, grabbing the defibrillator. However, nothing can save what doesn't wish to be saved.

Evan smiled gently at his body, then glanced at his friends as tears streamed down their faces. He floated toward them, hovering beside them as they held each other. He wrapped his own arms around the guys, chuckling slightly when Brock seemed to sense him there, and all three calmed down.

However, as the nurses claimed his time of death, Evan shut his eyes.

He could sense his soul fading, returning to the place it had visited many times before, although this time as a resident.

—

When Evan opened his eyes again, he was surprised to find himself in the hospital. He was standing beside the door, where he had been hugging his friends.

Now, however, the corner was empty.

He left his room, walking down the empty hallway and entering the elevator. He pressed ground floor, then waited as the doors closed and began to lower him.

As the doors slid open again, he stepped out of the hospital, finding he wasn't far from where the crash had been. Guess that was a benefit of having a medical wing at your university.

"Evan! You're here!"

The spirit turned to see Ohm, an excited grin on his lips as he hurried toward Evan.

"Here. You'll need this."

The Keyholder shoved his silver key into Evan's hand, making the spirit look up in confusion. Ohm giggled, helping Evan in summoning the door.

"Through there."

Ohm's smile hadn't left, so Evan followed his instructions. As he entered the golden elevator, he felt a breeze surround him and gasped in surprise. A golden staff formed in his hand, and a blood-colored cape stitched itself onto his black t-shirt. A helmet pieced itself together on his head, lavender feathers blossoming on top.

When the elevator stopped and opened, Evan stared in shock at the people before him.

Marcel stood beside his throne, a gentle smile on his face as Smitty clung to his arm, the two staring at each other like it was the prettiest sight they had ever seen. Jonathan was giggling at the two, but glanced curiously when he heard the elevator.

Evan dropped his staff, then ran toward Jonathan. The blue-caped Guard dropped his staff too, catching Evan when he launched himself at his boyfriend.

Evan wrapped his arms as tight as he could around him, and after Jonathan blinked in surprise he reciprocated.

"I thought you were gone..."

Jonathan whispered, squeezing Evan tighter. The blood-caped Guard scoffed, then choked out,

"I thought I was too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I was fiddling around with my style a bit and really like the outcome!  
> The last part of the Inter- series should start getting up and running in about 2 weeks! I have chapter 1 finished, and blocked out about 3 more, so hopefully, I can get the series finale finished up AND well written!   
> Anyway, thank you SOO much for reading! <3


End file.
